Meet Lauren
by montypython203
Summary: After Doomsday, the Doctor finds himself in an obsessed fan's wardrobe.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Meet Lauren_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: After Doomsday, the Doctor finds himself in an obsessed fan's wardrobe._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. However, after reading this you'll see just how close I am._

_Author's Note: This story has NO PLOT! It's simply about me and my Doctor Who stuff. I've tried to keep it as true as possible._

**Introduction**

Quickly as the bride had appeared she had disappeared, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts. Right now he couldn't see much point in doing anything, at least not straight away. So he programmed the TARDIS to just float through space. Then he went to sleep. He didn't usually sleep very often, but there was no one to tell him otherwise now.

The Doctor woke up, not sure how long he'd been sleeping, and therefore how far the TARDIS had drifted. Suddenly, all the controls started flashing, and the engines were sounding.

"No! What are you doing!" cried the Doctor. He checked the scanner screen. ENTERING UNKNOWN TERRITORY, it read. Just then the Doctor was knocked violently to the side. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor woke up, dizzy and confused. He remembered the TARDIS going haywire, but nothing after that. He stood up, and noticed that he was surrounded by clothes. This wasn't the TARDIS.

"H-hello?" he stammered. "Is anyone out there?" Slowly, the door in front of him opened. There was a girl of about 16 standing in front of him.

""Oh my god!" she cried. "It's you! It's really you!" before the Doctor knew what was happening the girl was hugging him. Suddenly she pulled back, and slapped him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Reinette," the girl said. "Rose was in love with you from the minute she laid eyes on you, and you run off with some French tart."

"Now wait just a min-" began the Doctor. "Hang on, how do you know about that?"

"Oh, in my world your life is a TV show called Doctor Who," the girl explained. "Best TV show in the world, I might add."

"Wait, I'm in a different world?" asked the Doctor. "How?"

"Well what was the last thing you were doing?" the girl asked.

"Uh, I'd just said goodbye to Rose, then this bride appeared, then she disappeared, then the TARDIS was just floating through space," recalled the Doctor. "I went to sleep, and when I woke up the TARDIS was going crazy."

"Hmm, I think the TARDIS must have floated near the edge of the universe, in range of mine," said the girl. "Then I'm guessing it detected my wardrobe and got confused."

"And why would it do that?" asked the Doctor. The girl pointed at her wardrobe. The Doctor turned around and gasped. Her wardrobe was painted like the TARDIS! Same colour, same panels, same sign … oh sure, the spacing was uneven and the paint needed some touching up, but it was definitely the TARDIS.

"I'm Lauren Davis," said the girl. "One of your biggest fans." The Doctor was speechless.

"Er, pleased to meet you," he said.

"Pleasure's all mine, _Theta Sigma_," Lauren said. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"I know a lot about you," said Lauren. "I love you like you love Charles Dickens."

"Oh, right," said the Doctor. "Wait, how am I going to get back? Where's the TARDIS?"

"Get out the key," said Lauren. The Doctor obeyed and, just as Lauren thought, the key was glowing.

"Now you just need to charge it up like you did in _Father's Day_," Lauren said. The Doctor cocked his head to one side.

"When you met Rose's father," Lauren explained. "Her real one, not her parallel one."

"Right, yes, of course," said the Doctor. "Have you got a bat-"

"Right here," said Lauren, holding out a battery. The Doctor powered up the key and the TARDIS started materialising.

"Well, that's gonna take a while," said Lauren. "I figure you've got at least an hour. Please, make yourself at home. I'm just going to make my lunch. I won't be too long." And with that Lauren left the room.

_Yes, I painted my wardrobe like the TARDIS. Once I showed a friend of my dad. He said I should have made it red, then it would look like the TARDIS. I guess it'd been a while since he'd seen the show._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we are with the next chapter. Things are about to get a whole lot weirder._

The Doctor walked over the Lauren's bed. He sat down and looked around the room. It seemed ordinary enough. A bookshelf, some soft toys, a CD player, some posters on the wall … but what was that a poster of? The Doctor stood up and wandered over to it. It wasn't even a poster. It was the front page of the TV guide. And on it were pictures of him in each of his bodies, One through to Ten. _TIME WILL TELL_, it said on the "poster". _Is David Tennant the best Doctor Who ever?_

_She wasn't kidding, _thought the Doctor, who then made his way over to the chair by Lauren's desk. On it there was a big book entitled _Lauren's Diary._ The Doctor hesitated, then picked up the book. He flipped through it, but found no dirty teenage girl secrets. There were just a couple of newspaper articles. The Doctor picked up the first one. _Clocking On, _it read. _David Tennant tackles the role of TV's most enduring time traveller. _On it there was a picture of him and Rose on New Earth. And the Doctor couldn't help but notice a quote in the article that had been enlarged – _"It is now a love story more than it was ever allowed to be". _He then picked up the next one. _Let's Do The Time Lord Again, _it read. The Doctor smiled as he put it down. He turned to the next page in the diary. It was full of statistics. There were 13 boxes, containing different headings. There were some notes on the top of the page.

_My favourite episode(s): Rose & The Parting of the Ways  
My least favourite episode(s): Dalek & Father's Day  
The funniest episode: Boom Town  
The biggest tear-jerker: The Parting of the Ways_

The Doctor remembered that Lauren had mentioned _Father's Day _earlier. He guessed the different headings were episode titles. But what were the statistics? The Doctor looked in the box entitled _Rose._

_No. of times holding hands – 3_

_No. of laughs – 14_

_No. of tears – 0_

"How obsessed do you have to be to record this stuff?" the Doctor said the himself.

"Pretty darn obsessed," answered Lauren as she walked through the door, carrying a sandwich. "And actually, I don't mind _Dalek _that much anymore. I cry when it says 'What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love'."

"And the 'biggest tear-jerker'? What was that?" asked the Doctor.

"That was on the Gamestation with all the Daleks," replied Lauren. "I cry when Rose is sent home, when you kiss and when you regenerate."

"Really?' said the Doctor.

"Oh yeah," confirmed Lauren. "And that's nothing compared to Series Two. It took me an hour to stop crying after you guys were separated. Mind you, I did listen to the songs _Slipped Away, Incomplete _and _Last Night On Earth _a few times, which probably didn't help. I haven't recorded any notes for Series Two yet, coz I don't have all the DVDs. I'm getting them individually so I can get a free Dalek watch. And I'll probably have to change the hand-holding tally to a hugging tally. Seriously, you guys hugged like twice very episode!" The Doctor nodded, a little confused.

"But, wait," he said. "What about my previous incarnations? How can Series Two be my tenth?"

"Oh, the show was taken off for 16 years, then brought back," Lauren explained. "But it was running continuously for 26 years before that. That's not half-bad! I never got to see any of the old shows. I've been reading the books though, and they're pretty good." The Doctor turned to the bookcase. To the side of one shelf were nine Doctor Who books. _Doctor Who and the Zarbi, Doctor Who and the Cave Monsters, Doctor Who and the Hand of Fear …_the list went on. And on the next shelf was a book entitled _Doctor Who: Monsters & Villains._

"My school library had also got a couple of books, and they said if they ever get rid of them they'll give them to me," said Lauren with a smile. "And for Christmas I'm getting 3 books with your ninth self, _Doctor Who: Enemies & Aliens, _The Doctor Who 2007 Annual, and an activity book, plus a sonic screwdriver. I wanted to get some of the audio books, but I'd already bought Worms on XBOX. Plus I want to dye my hair blonde so I can look more like Rose." Lauren then started to fiddle with something around her neck.

"What's that?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, just the little necklace I made," said Lauren, straightening it up. "There we go." The Doctor looked at the necklace. It was a silver chain, and in the middle, hanging from it was a piece of cardboard with a Doctor Who logo on it.

"I found the logo lying around, and thought I'd make the best of it," said Lauren. "I also made matching earrings. Check these out." Lauren pulled her long brown hair back. Hanging from her ears were two silver sleepers, and a Doctor Who logo was hanging from each one.

"Cool, hey?" said Lauren. "Oh, and you've gotta see this." She then picked up a big green binder and brought it over to the Doctor.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"Basically, they're parodies of all your adventures," answered Lauren. "I found them on the internet. They were written by someone called 'ant-mac'." The Doctor went to the back of the folder.

"There are almost 100 pages here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I didn't want my dad to know, so I printed them out at school, about 12 pages a day," said Lauren, shaking her head. "Dad still doesn't know what I used that $10 printing money for." The Doctor flipped through the folder, a grin forming on his face. By the time he'd reached the end he was in stitches.

"How did they come up with that?" he asked through tears of laughter.

"Beats me," said Lauren. "Now, I've gotta go have a shower. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, fine," said the Doctor. "I'll just have a little explore." So Lauren left the room once again, leaving the Doctor full of curiosity. This simple teenage girl's life revolved around him. He wanted to find out more. So he left Lauren's room, made his way down the corridor and entered the family room.

_Ant-mac, if you're readin_g _I hope you don't mind me promoting your skits. If anyone wants the website where they're located, just give me a shout. Same if you want pictures of my jewellery.  
_

_The "Let's Do the Time Lord Again" article actually came from my grandma's TV guide. I stole it. _

_And little did the Doctor know, that the diary containing my dirty secrets was on top of the CD player!_

_Okay, that's probably it for today. I'll be watching the Ashes all day (Go Aussies!), then I've got my formal tonight! I'll be wearing a long Victorian dress, coloured black and cherry maroon. I wanted to get something similar to what Rose wore in **The Unquiet Dead**.   
_


	3. Chapter 3

_I ended up wearing my hair up at the formal like Rose did._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a table to the left. Next to it was a blue schoolbag. The Doctor opened it. Inside there were schoolbooks. But these weren't any old schoolbooks, as the Doctor was soon to discover. Sure, the label was innocent enough (Lauren Davis – Maths), but what was there a picture of on the front? Him and Rose! The same thing for the Science book, the History book, the Religion book … and the cover of the English book was another TV guide cover. It had him and Rose on it and said: _How time flies – David Tennant and Billie Piper team up for the tenth incarnation of Doctor Who._

_This girl sure isn't shy about what she loves, _the Doctor thought. He then came across a folder. _Lauren Davis – Scripture _was written on it, but surrounding that were words related to the Doctor. Theta Sigma … Gallifrey… TARDIS … and on the bottom was a picture of him holding hands with Rose, next to the words _Doctor Who Rules! _On the inside cover was a sketch of Rose, and on the back in big, bold letters were the words _BAD WOLF_. The Doctor put the folder down and moved on to Lauren's school diary. On the right page was just homework information, but on the left there were hand drawn pictures. On one page there was a Dalek, him and Rose. The Doctor turned the page. This time him and Rose were holding hands. He turned the page again. This time they were pashing. He turned the page again. This time they were … doing more than pashing. He quickly turned to the next page. It was full of quotes.

"I'm so glad I met you" 

"_I could save the world but lose you"_

"_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"_

"_You're fantastic. Absolutely fantastic"_

The next page contained a little comic. It showed Rose remembering how they defeated the Daleks … and how he got the time vortex out of her. Rose confronted him about it … and they ended up in bed. The next page was another comic showing Rose's 20th birthday, and the Doctor's present was a marriage proposal.

_She really wanted us to be together, _the Doctor thought. _The thing is, why are al the pictures of my ninth self? _The Doctor turned the page.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" he thought out loud, before taking a closer look at the picture. "Oh, that's why." The next few pages contained pictures of Jabe, a Slitheen, Charles Dickens and the Jagrafess. The Doctor was just about to close the book, when he saw another comic. It showed him and Rose saying goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay. Lauren's drawing had improved a bit. She even emphasised the single tear that he shed. The Doctor put the books back in Lauren's bag. As he did, he noticed a key ring hanging off the zip on the bag. It was a little grey TARDIS.

_Cute, _thought the Doctor. He then walked to the bathroom, where Lauren was still taking her shower.

"Are you gonna be much longer?" he asked.

"I'm washing my hair!" yelled Lauren. The Doctor sighed and left to go upstairs. As he did he heard Lauren singing.

"I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my baby," she sang. The Doctor couldn't help being reminded of Rose. He'd fly her to the moon and back.

"I know what you're thinking about," cried Lauren as the Doctor walked up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, the facts were slightly modified in this chapter. Firstly, I lost my key ring sobs Secondly, the stuff in my diary was slightly out of order. Thirdly, I've only been collecting the pics for my books this year. But I'll have them on next year, I swear! Oh yeah, and I didn't say that I also have Little Britain stuff on my Scripture folder._


	4. Chapter 4

_For those of you who want the Doctor to meet the rest of my family, sorry, not gonna happen. I wouldn't know how to write it._

The Doctor found himself in a bedroom. There was a big double bed and a bedside table with a lamp and a book on it. The Doctor had a feeling that he'd find something else in here. He opened a drawer in the bedside table.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a card. On the front there was a picture of Rose, and under her a picture of his ninth self. There were speech bubbles next to each picture.

_Doctor, _said Rose's speech bubble. _How would you describe Mark Davis in one word?_

_In one word?_ said the Doctor's speech bubble. _That's easy. _The Doctor opened up the card, and laughed. There was another picture of him, and next to him was another speech bubble which read _FANTASTIC! Happy Father's Day! _

"Clever," admitted the Doctor. He then walked through to the next room. There was a computer in it, and it was switched on. The Doctor opened up _My Documents_, then the folder entitled _Lauren. _In it there were about half a dozen folders, and one was entitled _Doctor Who. _Before opening it, the Doctor checked its properties.

"Good lord!" he exclaimed. The folder contained almost 50 folders and 3,000 documents! The Doctor opened up the folder. It was full of word documents. He opened one and read it.

_It's a story, _he realised. _Fictional stories about my life._ As the Doctor closed the current document, he noticed a folder entitled _Related Songs. _After opening a couple of documents, he realised that these were, well, related songs. There was _To the Moon and Back, _which Lauren had been singing before, _A Whole New World, Kiss from a Rose …_but then there were others – _Here Without You, Slipped Away, Far Away …_

_Fair enough, _he thought. Then he noticed another folder: _Smut._ Cautiously he opened it. It contained quite a few documents. He picked one at random and began to read. His eyes widened as he read what had been written about him. He found his breath becoming shorter and quicker. Was Lauren even old enough to read this stuff?

"Having fun?" said a voice. The Doctor turned around to see Lauren looking at him.

"Oh, I was just we, looking at, er," stammered the Doctor, frantically closing the folder. Finally he caught his breath. "So what's all this then?"

"You see, there are these websites that allow people to post stories on them," said Lauren. "So many stories that it's hard to keep track of them. So I spent a couple of months making it my sole duty to copy these stories into Microsoft Word, so that I may access them at a more convenient time."

"Months?" repeated the Doctor.

"Yep," answered Lauren. "And there are more added every day."

"Blimey," said the Doctor. So, have you written any stories yourself?"

"About 16," replied Lauren. "Not very long, but if I've got ideas I like to get them down." The Doctor nodded.

"Say, did you see the comics in my diary?" Lauren asked.

"Er, yes," confessed the Doctor.

"Well, I did an animation for the first one," said Lauren, moving the cursor on the computer. "Check it out." The Doctor watched as Lauren's drawings came to life. He thought the kissing scenes looked very real. The animation was over in 30 seconds, but it was obvious that a lot of work had been put into it.

"Impressive," said the Doctor. "Anything else here you want to show me?"

"Actually," began Lauren, "I created a video clip of you and Rose together. It can be played to either _Out of the Blue _or _She Will Be Loved._ It's actually totally different to what I expected, but it worked out for the best." So Lauren opened Windows Media Player. She then got out a Delta Goodrem CD and put it in the CD player next to the computer.

" I couldn't get the song into the actual clip," she explained. She then hit PLAY. The clip was a little unprofessional, but it seemed to fit the song well.

"There are actually thousands of these clips on YouTube," stated Lauren. "I love the one to _Goodbye My Lover. _It's so sad." The Doctor didn't quite get what Lauren was talking about, but the main idea was that people had been either downloading clips from the internet or filming them off the actual show (as Lauren had done), put them together and added music, purely for their own enjoyment. It was amazing that he was having his sort of effect on people.

"Right then," said Lauren. "Oh, I just want to check my emails." Lauren sat down and opened up _Hotmail_. She then typed in her address – a message from the online Doctor Who forum," she said. "Yay, someone's replied to my 'How much do you like Doctor Who?' thread." Lauren turned to the Doctor.

"I post all my Doctor Who related stuff on it," she said. "Everything you've seen today, plus any Doctor Who dreams I have. I've had about a dozen so far." She then smiled and closed the window.

"Okay, would you care to follow me downstairs now?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," replied the Doctor, who then followed Lauren out of the room and down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I actually used the exact same card for a friend of mine's birthday. _

_I failed to mention another card in the drawer - the birthday card my brother gave me. It was in the shape of the TARDIS, and had the Doctor saying happy birthday to me._

_Yes, I have a smut folder. Please don't think I'm dirty. I don't even have a boyfriend, I should be allowed to have some release of my hormones. Did that make sense? _


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the final chapter. Unfortuantely there's no more Doctor Who stuff. This is just to resolve it, and contains a bit of philosophy. It also contains spoilers for the book "Sophie's World"._

They found themselves once again in the family room. It was only now that the Doctor noticed a fruit bowl with bananas in it. He picked one and was about to peel it when:

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Lauren accusingly.

"I like bananas. Bananas are good," replied the Doctor.

"Yeah, they're also $1.50 each," said Lauren, putting the banana back. The Doctor looked disappointed as he sat down. Lauren sat opposite him.

"How are you coping?" she asked.

"This whole experience is just … surreal," said the Doctor. "Even for me." Lauren nodded. "I just can't believe that my whole life was written for people's entertainment. Rose is gone just because someone thought it was a good idea."

"Actually, it's because Billie Piper quit," said Lauren. "She'll never do any better. And now it's gonna be bloody Martha J …" Lauren stopped, before revealing too much. "But anyway, you've brought up an interesting point. You remember the Time War, right?"

"Of course," said the Doctor, lowering his head a little. "Who could forget?"

"But the Time War was never written about," said Lauren. "So maybe you aren't just a puppet. Maybe the writers are the puppets."

"How do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"Maybe you are in complete control of your life in your own world," said Lauren. "And in this world, your world is fiction. Maybe people are writing about some of your actual experiences and thinking it's just an idea in their head, but you really did experience it."

"I doubt it," said the Doctor.

"But how is it that you're here now? The BBC couldn't have written you into our world," said Lauren. The Doctor looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eye.

"Then again, maybe it's the other way around," continued Lauren, bringing the mood down. "Maybe no one is in control. Maybe someone else in control. Have you ever read _Sophie's World_?"

"That's that book about that girl and the philosopher, right?" said the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Lauren. "And they realise their life is a book. At first I thought this was just something to give us a break from all the philosophy mumbo jumbo, but then I realised that's it's making us question the universe and our existence. How were we created? Why were we created? Is her and the philosopher coming out into the real world like what you've done now?"

"Wow," said the Doctor. "Those are some good questions. My head is spinning." Lauren then looked at her watch.

"The TARDIS should be about ready by now," she said, poking her head around the corner. She could se the fully materialised TARDIS in her bedroom.

"I guess you can go now," she said.

"Oh," said the Doctor. "I'd been enjoying myself. Now I've gotta go back."

"Yeah, and before my dad and brother get home from the driving range," said Lauren, taking the Doctor back to her room.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come with me?" the Doctor asked.

"As much as I like your adventures, I prefer to watch," said Lauren. "And collect. And write."

"Okay," said the Doctor, stepping inside the TARDIS. "Bye then."

"Bye," said Lauren. "And just for the record, there are about a million stories where you get back together with Rose." The Doctor smiled. He then closed the door and started up the TARDIS engines. He didn't know how he was going to get back to his own universe, but it was in fact incredibly easy. He just set the ship in reverse.

Lauren sat down on her bed. She knew there was no way that had really happened. She knew she was in a story now, and she had a fairly good idea of who the author was too. She stared up at the ceiling.

"If you're who I think you are, give me something we both want," she said. Instantly, Andrew Hansen appeared at her side.

"Hello again," she said to him.

"Oh, hi," said Andrew. "Did I mention last time we met that I love you?" Lauren grinned. Being in a story written by yourself had its advantages.

**The End**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_I was tossing up between Andrew Hansen and David Tennant, the two crushes in my life. Screw my former tennis captain, I want someone who's been on the telly!_

_If you're reading this Scott, forget what I said about screwing you. Wanna go out sometime?_


End file.
